


再睡一下，就一下

by enotS



Category: Toruka - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enotS/pseuds/enotS
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Kudos: 2





	再睡一下，就一下

除了山下亨可能没人敢去叫醒宿醉的森内贵宽。

“可怕，太可怕了，你根本不能想象那有多可怕，就像被外星人附身要毁灭地球一样。”尚且稚嫩的小浜良太经历过一次后表示为了自己的生命绝对不会再做，而神吉智也作为一个勇于挑战的尝试过把普通入睡的森内贵宽叫醒，收获了一顿爆锤后拍拍队长肩膀，由衷地表达了自己的敬佩。

“toru是真正的勇士，这点毋庸置疑。”  
“完全不敢想象toru跟taka住在一起会是什么样子，每天早上都要被暴打一顿吗。”

山下亨习惯了不觉得有什么，森内贵宽在家里就是只猫，不知道什么原因在感到安心时还会冒出猫耳和猫尾。第一次看到爱人头上冒出毛茸茸着实把他吓了一跳，小心翼翼伸手想摸又不敢摸，倒是森内贵宽坦然得很，自己拨弄两下耳朵把头伸到对方手下主动蹭蹭，好笑地看山下亨从紧张到沉迷撸猫。

“不是什么大问题的，如果非常放松这东西就会自己冒出来...之前都是一个人的时候会冒出来，第一次给别人看到。”

“hiroki的耳朵是白色的，那小子在面对哥哥的时候意外的放松啊。不过那时候幸好有我在身边，不然他一定会被吓哭哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“终于冒出来给toru看了，我就说这种安心感不会是错觉。毕竟是可靠的利达和男朋友啊...”森内声音越来越小，被对方反客为主摸得舒服了开始咕噜咕噜，奶猫似的把下巴抬起来给山下亨挠，顺带讨得一个黏糊糊的吻。

自从暴露了耳朵和尾巴后连猫性都明显了许多，两人独处的时候森内最喜欢的事情就是坐在山下亨脚边听他弹吉他。在第二十次把人抱到沙发上再看他滑下去后，山下亨妥协去买了地毯让森内不至于着凉。小猫一眼看中了白色长毛的款式，暖暖软软跪在上面也不会痛，坐在上面更方便他把尾巴缠到恋人脚踝上；男人对款式没太多要求，只是长毛的打理起来太麻烦，做一次就要换一次地毯颇为浪费。

养猫事多又费钱，但山下亨乐在其中。况且他又不会真的嫌烦，猫在各个方面挑毛病他就一一从床上找回来，做到森内没力气哭、尾巴只能松松垮垮缠在他手臂上的话一切问题都迎刃而解。森内喜欢酣畅淋漓的性但不喜欢累到没力气抬手的性，如果第二天不是被山下亨哄醒他就会异常暴躁，不仅不让摸头还会把山下亨的被子枕头一起扔去客房，再做出一些像往对方的饭里加双倍辣椒这种幼稚行为。

多次尝试后山下亨已经非常有经验了，相比之下宿醉的森内好哄多了，至少不会把被子扔出去，尾巴也会自觉缠过来。虽然他对主唱沉迷酒精不爱惜嗓子一事颇为愤怒，但又狠不下心置之不理，最后认命去准备温水伺候森内大爷起床。

这是第无数个宿醉后的上午，喝到半夜回家的森内贵宽正顶着毛茸茸的耳朵睡觉，尾巴尖儿从被子边伸出来轻轻颤动，无声诉说主人睡得不很安稳。已经十一点多了，山下亨过会还要去保养吉他，唯一的选择就是把赖床的猫从窝里拽出来。

粥是刚出门买回来的，盛在碗里散发着熨帖的香气。没有森内贵宽盯着他不敢自己进厨房，但醒来吃不到东西又会胃痛，只能折中去买外面的回来温着。山下亨把窗帘拉开条缝，放进一小缕阳光落在猫咪的耳朵尖上。被打扰了美梦的森内不满发出哼唧，皱着眉往被子里缩。

“taka，该醒醒了，不然一会胃疼很难受的。”山下亨掀开被子一角伸手进去，放轻力道小心抚摸着森内后背，“下次不能这么喝了，起床头痛我又会心疼。”

不让喝酒？森内的毛耳朵抖了抖，虽然幅度很小但饲养员没有错过。接下来就可以尝试不经大脑的语言交流了，山下亨在这个阶段收获了不少承诺，虽然有趁人之危的嫌疑。通常他会开着录音问一些问题，等森内哼哼唧唧回答了再关上进入下一步唤醒工序。问题从全年龄向到二十一禁五花八门，“taka睡这么久是不是小猪”“下次试试颈圈怎么样”“自己做给我看好吗taka”这类问题比比皆是，森内一度想要赖账但被录音胁迫只能一一实践。绝对没有爽到然后乐在其中。

虽然对某只猫来说哼唧是为了应付烦人的苍蝇叫，但饲养员知道他多少恢复了些意识，这个时候去撸猫就没太大风险，不会被踢也不会被挠。

但是会被咬。

下巴处有只手一直在不安分地挠着，不管怎么晃头都躲不开，被闹腾的猫儿生气睁眼抓住乱动的手一口咬上去，叼着手指磨了磨牙，意外地尝到巧克力味开始吮吸，舌尖探出一点一点舔过对方指腹，直到尝不出味道才不情愿松口睁眼。

“终于醒了？先喝点水再起来，动作慢点。”森内花了十秒理清楚自己的处境，拎起枕头扔向往门边逃窜的山下亨身上，一对猫耳压低弓着身子凶巴巴，声音沙哑也不影响他低吼出声。

“山下亨你他妈又趁我睡着录了什么鬼东西？把手机给老子交出来！”

当然不可能，今天的森内贵宽可亲口答应了把尾巴根给他玩，谁交出去谁傻逼。

背着吉他出门的山下亨编辑好信息带着图片发过去，稍稍想了下家里炸毛的猫不小心笑出声。

“记得把粥喝了，食材在冰箱，想吃什么自己做 回来给你带巧克力。”  
照片是森内抱着他的手舔的起劲，嘴角还沾着不小心蹭上去的巧克力酱。  
“很诱人，等我回家。”


End file.
